


Эдвард любящий

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Gotham TV — Цикл «Первый раз»/«First Time» [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First time hand job, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Освальд влюбился. А что насчёт Эдварда?Фик 3: первый поцелуй и мастурбация





	Эдвард любящий

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Пальцы Эда были холодны, как лёд. И неудивительно: целый день просидеть в подвале деревянного домишки зимой. Самый неудачный побег от правосудия в их жизни.  
  
Освальд принялся растирать ладонь Эда, заодно разгоняя кровь по своим рукам. Сначала они ходили туда-сюда, боясь лишний раз скрипнуть доской. В конце концов устали до жути, а копы всё не убирались. И более того, один из них после долгого осмотра окрестностей домика сейчас сидел за столом, находившимся ровно над ними, и, кажется, что-то с упоением жрал. Освальд убил бы за еду. И за возможность сбежать домой.  
  
Оставалось только надеяться, что на ночь он оставаться не собирается. Мало в Готэме находилось дураков, способных шляться в безлюдных местах на ночь глядя. Они с Эдом всего-то убили лесника, а не устроили взрыв на вокзале. Никто не захочет рисковать собой ради мелких убийц.  
  
Эд задумчиво понаблюдал за массажем, а затем поднял взгляд на Освальда. Он часто смотрел вот так — будто не верил, что Освальд на самом деле заботится о нём.  
  
Ну, наверное, первые месяцы их знакомства были не самым лучшим периодом, но теперь они научились уживаться, терпеть друг друга и помогать. Эд даже перестал закатывать глаза, когда Освальда охватывало импульсивное желание избить обидчика в не слишком подходящем для этого месте. Освальд, в свою очередь, научился молчать и поддакивать, когда Эд ударялся в мечты о красивой любви спустя два часа после рассуждений о том, как вредно преступникам иметь слабости.  
  
Эд резко прижал ладонь ко рту Освальда и притянул к себе — тот едва удержался от удивлённого вздоха. Эд обнял его и почти неслышно прошептал на ухо:  
  
— Тише. Так согреемся быстрее.  
  
Ледяная ладонь исчезла, чтобы появиться под курткой Освальда, и он снова сжал зубы, чтобы не шуметь. От холода закружилась голова. Освальд сунул свои не менее холодные руки под куртку Эдварда и слегка злорадно улыбнулся, услышав скрип его зубов. А что, он первый начал.  
  
Хотя Освальд признавал, что идея Эда была здравой. Совсем скоро Освальд отогрелся, и эта проблема перестала занимать мозг. Теперь оставалось дождаться, пока уйдёт коп. Через дыру, выходящую наружу, Освальд видел, что снег стал окрашиваться синим — темнело, значит.  
  
Но чем больше они сидели в обнимку, тем больше Освальду становилось неловко. Они уже согрелись, значит, пора бы друг друга отпустить. Но зачем создавать лишний шум — чтобы снова замёрзнуть и снова потянуться друг к другу? Слава богу, что копы не заметили этот тайник. Пусть не замечают и дальше.  
  
Эд уронил голову Освальду на плечо — задремал. Вымотался. Столько адреналина после интересного убийства не получал никто. Особенно бурно Эд радовался тому, что он заметил тайную дверь в подвал, когда копы их чуть не поймали с поличным. Задержись они минут на пять — и всё, прощай, спокойная преступная жизнь. Мамочку хватил бы инфаркт.  
  
Освальд еле дождался момента, когда коп хлопнет дверью и обойдёт дом последний раз. Он толкнул Эда в бок, отчего тот дёрнулся и поднял голову. Освальд почувствовал, что его плечо затекло так, что он не мог пошевелить рукой, и раздражённо выдохнул.  
  
Эд сонно сощурился, поправил очки, посмотрел в упор и принялся массировать его плечо, словно извиняясь.  
  
Освальду нравилось, что они начинали понимать друг друга без слов. Это был совершенно новый уровень близости. Они с Эдвардом болтали о чём угодно, с комфортом молчали и общались одними только взглядами. Мама сразу заметила, что Эд отличный друг для Освальда. После их совместного ужина она обняла Освальда и прошептала, что таких друзей нужно беречь.  
  
Конечно. Но если бы мама только узнала, что именно их с Эдом так крепко связало… Освальд старался об этом не думать.  
  
— Ну как? Прошло? — спросил Эд.  
  
Освальд пошевелил рукой и кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Для тебя — что угодно.  
  
Эд вскочил, подошёл к щели и принялся осматриваться, а Освальд остался сидеть, глядя вслед. И весь оставшийся день буравил его взглядом, пока тот не видел. Наблюдал, как Эд, улыбаясь, отмывает нож; как отстирывает пятна крови и развешивает одежду, пока Освальд ждёт своей очереди; как сосредоточенно готовит им ужин, чтобы завершить приятный день вкусными суши. Освальд наблюдал и думал, что нельзя отпускать такого друга, который куда как привлекательнее в статусе парня. Разве существует ещё один такой, как Эд? Ещё кто-то, с кем бы Освальд так поладил?  
  
Освальд даже едва не рассказал о своих неожиданных чувствах, но, глядя на довольное лицо Эда, решил притормозить. Это могло оставить Эда равнодушным или даже расстроить. Не стоило портить его маленький праздник.

На следующий день Освальд был мрачен и задумчив. Не смотря на то, что он не проронил ни одного лишнего слова, казалось, что всё уже испорчено. Его никто никогда не любил, кроме мамы. Кто сказал, что в этот раз всё может быть иначе?  
  
Но почему бы и нет? Им ведь так хорошо вместе!  
  
— Пингвин.  
  
Освальд вздрогнул и обернулся. Он так задумался, что после пары застыл рядом с лестницей возле аудитории, хотя следовало бы поторопиться в другой корпус. А сейчас была очередь Джима грызть гранит науки с надписью «психология».  
  
— Ты что-нибудь слышал о вчерашнем убийстве в лесу?  
  
— Привет, дружище. Как видишь, я в большой печали. Бедняга.  
  
Джим забавно нахмурился и с подозрением оглядел Освальда сверху донизу. Освальд прищурился. Всё никак не может наиграться в детектива.  
  
— Почему в единственном числе?  
  
— А если бы я сказал «бедняги», что бы поменялось, за исключением одного слова в твоём вопросе?  
  
Джим промолчал, только посмотрел в упор, словно видел чёрную душу Освальда насквозь. Обычно Освальд нахально улыбался или игнорировал это воплощение совести, но сейчас проницательность Джима могла бы помочь.  
  
— Послушай, Джим, — доверительно начал Освальд, отчего тот приподнял бровь. — Нужен твой совет. Что бы ты сделал, если бы влюбился в своего друга? Знаешь, если бы он был твоей родственной душой. Такой умный, симпатичный, внимательный, заботливый…  
  
— Друга? — только переспросил Джим. — ДРУГА?  
  
— У тебя что, с этим проблемы? — поразился Освальд. Когда его бросила подружка ради девушки, Джим, конечно, расстроился, но ничего гомофобного не говорил и не делал.  
  
— Нет, — быстро ответил тот. — Никаких проблем. Не знаю, Пингвин, что бы я делал. Мне пора.  
  
Джим развернулся и зашагал прочь, явно стараясь как можно быстрее скрыться в аудитории.  
  
— Что за фигня? — возмутился Освальд и хлопнул кулаком по сумке. Он, значит, к нему со всей душой, можно сказать, самым сокровенным поделился, а Гордон!..  
  
— Кажется, он подумал, что ты это о нём.  
  
— Какой бред, — на автомате ответил Освальд, а затем, осознав, чей голос он слышит, прирос к полу намертво.  
  
— Почему? Ты всегда с ним очень мил, ни с кем больше не общаешься, кроме меня и его, — а он, позволь напомнить, думает, что мы с тобой вместе уже давно. Кроме того, Гордон не считает меня внимательным и заботливым.  
  
Эд обошёл его и остановился напротив, глядя с укором. Как Освальд и боялся, он не светился энтузиазмом, узнав правду.  
  
Невероятно. Эд разочарован, Джим, похоже, и правда посчитал это банальной попыткой признаться, а Освальд совершенно забыл о том, что Джим услышал в парке от Эда. Они ведь даже не пытались его переубедить.  
  
Худший день в его жизни.  
  
— Нашёл, кого спросить совета, — продолжал Эд. — И между прочим, первые секунды твоей речи я думал, что ты и правда говоришь о нём.  
  
Освальд вскинул брови.  
  
— Мы договорились встретиться в сквере, если ты не забыл. Я подумал, что ты задержался, подхожу к аудитории — и что слышу? Что ты меня продинамил ради Гордона.  
  
— А мы… договорились? — выдавил Освальд, чувствуя себя последним придурком в Готэме.  
  
Эд закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты был чересчур спокоен и молчалив. Сначала я подумал, что ты расстроен из-за небольшой заминки, потом — что заболел, но признаков не обнаружил. И предложил встретиться после пары, чтобы обсудить твою проблему. И ты даже не заметил, что согласился.  
  
— А, — выдавил Освальд и опустил глаза. — Ну, теперь ты знаешь.  
  
— Мог бы сразу мне сказать, а не бежать к Гордону, — заявил Эд.  
  
Освальд подумал бы, что он ревнует. А может, и так: он всегда раздражался, когда видел их с Джимом вместе. Только это была не та ревность. Эд такой же, как и Освальд: боялся, что он будет делить планы, деньги и время с кем-то другим. При том Освальд не сомневался, что как только Эд встретит свою мечту, то позабудет о нём сию же секунду.  
  
— Он сам прибежал, — буркнул Освальд. — Спрашивал, слышал ли я об убийстве в лесу.  
  
Эд хмыкнул и даже улыбнулся, чем немало озадачил.  
  
— Ну тогда ты здорово отвлёк его от подозрений. Не переубеждай его, пусть думает, что ты был занят мечтами о нём. Когда до него дойдёт правда, все забудут об этом мужике, и смысла дёргаться не будет.  
  
— Хитрый план, — кивнул Освальд, и оба замолчали.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что мы опоздали на занятия? — наконец сказал Эд. — Нет смысла тут торчать.  
  
Освальд оглянулся. Толпа студентов исчезла. Только вдалеке слышался удаляющийся стук каблуков и гогот мужской компании.  
  
Шли в общежитие молча. Освальд чувствовал себя на вулкане, который вот-вот взорвётся. Привычное состояние, только лава совершенно новая. Что Эд собирается ответить? Что Освальд должен делать?  
  
Минуты казались годами, особенно когда Эд закрывал их комнату на ключ. Затем он развернулся, схватил Освальда за талию и поцеловал. Его губы были сухими, горячими и нежными. Освальд задержал дыхание, стараясь распробовать новое ощущение. Впервые подпустить так близко другого человека — всё равно что первый раз убить: так волнует и радует, что весь дрожишь.  
  
Освальд вцепился в куртку Эда, не желая, чтобы он отстранился. Хотя казалось бы — вот он ответ, тебя поцеловали, тебе сказали да, но Освальд продолжал бояться. Это для него Эд — любимый человек. Для Эда Освальд мог быть временным решением.  
  
С другой стороны, ничто не мешает сделать временное постоянным.  
  
Разжав пальцы, Освальд провёл рукой от плеча до затылка Эда и зарылся пальцами в волосы. По обрывкам чужих разговоров он помнил: не сжимай губы, расслабься, не стой столбом, обнимай и гладь…  
  
Сконцентрироваться было сложно. Расслабиться и вместе с тем думать о том, как бы не сделать что-то не так и как бы сделать так — невозможно. Эд целовал его — и Освальд мог только шумно дышать и прижиматься сильнее.  
  
Эд отстранился, чтобы с удовлетворением посмотреть и сдёрнуть с него пальто, и снова приник к губам. Руки Эда теперь лежали на груди Освальда, и он ощущал их тепло. Оно успокаивало и придавало уверенности.  
  
Освальд пропустил прядь волос сквозь пальцы и погладил Эда по затылку, другой рукой судорожно расстёгивая его куртку. Хотелось обнять его так, чтобы чувствовать всё его тело, дышать его запахом, смешанным с морозом, чтобы показать, как хочется быть рядом с ним. Эд отвечал ему: поцелуи стали быстрее и жёстче, руки, мазнув по груди и спине, остановились в районе ремня. Освальд почувствовал, как Эд потирается вставшим членом о его живот, и замер, вглядываясь в его глаза. Эд выглядел комично с растрёпанными волосами, покосившимися очками и растерянным возбуждённым взглядом. Комично и сексуально. Неуверенно. Освальд почувствовал себя не таким одиноким в беспокойстве, и, приободрившись, опустил руки Эда ниже, а сам обнял его и потянулся к щеке. Эд дёрнул его на себя, повернул и прижал спиной к двери; расстегнул ремни на штанах, спустил трусы и, обняв Освальда поудобнее, принялся им дрочить.  
  
Освальд застонал, сунул руки под футболку Эда и начал водить ногтями по его спине, стараясь не поцарапать слишком сильно, но иногда ощущения были слишком яркими, и он не мог сдержаться, чтобы не нажать посильнее. Тогда Эд недовольно пыхтел, но двигался всё быстрее, обнимал всё крепче, целовал всё жарче лицо, шею, ключицы. Освальд ловил его губы и думал, что продал бы душу кому угодно за то, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось: близость, отношения… секс. За свою недлинную жизнь он ещё ничего и, разумеется, никого не хотел так сильно, как Эда.  
  
Кончая, он запрокинул голову, задрожал и закричал так сильно, что, казалось, слышал весь этаж. Ну и пусть. Главное, что Эд глянул на него диким взглядом, прошептал удивлённо его имя и, кончив следом, уткнулся мокрым лбом в его плечо.  
  
Это было лучшее, что случалось с Освальдом. Хотя очень-очень безрассудно: они толком не поговорили об отношениях. Но Эд не стал бы им пользоваться, верно? Несмотря ни на что, он романтичный.  
  
— Эд… — пробормотал Освальд, не в силах привести дыхание в порядок. — Это невероятно. Спасибо.  
  
Эд поднял голову. В его глазах плескалось безумие, а на губах сияла улыбка, точь-в-точь как после их кровавых вечеринок. Освальд улыбнулся в ответ. Теперь он уверился: Эд привязан к нему достаточно сильно для надежды на любовь.


End file.
